Pencil- and penholders exist on almost every work desk. Some office personnel prefer to keep their pencils and pens in a styled caddy. Others prefer to use a simple, cylindrically-shaped cup. Pencil- and penholders have been designed along with clocks, calendars and other accessory objects.
Now in the computer age, as many office workers are using computers, their usage of pencil- and penholders that rest upon a desk is ergonomically incorrect. It is disruptive to the computer operator, if, during computer usage, he or she has to reach a long distance for a pencil. It is necessary, therefore, to provide a container or storage device to store paper handling instruments for computers that is within easy reach of the keyboard or the computer monitor (i.e., in and around computer workstations).
One such ergonomic storage unit for computers is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 346,402 (issued to HASSEL et al on Apr. 26, 1994). The unit is shown therein as part of a compartmentalized tray that attaches to a computer keyboard. The tray is designed with variously shaped wells for holding paper clips, pencils, scissors and other office appurtenances. Such a tray is close to the computer operator, so that any interruption from computer typing to obtain a pencil or pen is easily accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,103 (issued to KOENIG et al on Aug. 3, 1993) describes a holder for chalk and erasers that affixes to a chalk board, black board or white board. The holder comprises a back plate that lies in the plane of the board itself, a plurality of receptacles being disposed on and supported by the back plate in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the plate and the board.
The present invention reflects the discovery that a mishap or an inadvertent consequence of reaching for a pencil, pair of scissors, paper clip or other desk accessory, can result in the loss of computer data. More often than not, an improper key is hit during the interruption of the typing. At such a time, it is not uncommon to lose the work that is on the computer screen.
The current inventor has developed an instrument container or storage unit for computers that is not only ergonomically correct, but also can automatically save, when in use, the computer data on the screen.
The invention features a paper handling instrument storage unit that preferably attaches to the side of a computer monitor, but can easily attach to the vertical side of any structure, such as a computer desk, its uprights, or to any substantially vertical wall or face conveniently accessible to a computer workstation. An internally placed photocell, disposed within the caddy, is actuated when an instrument (e.g., a pencil or pen) is removed from the unit. Actuation of the photodetector sends a signal to the computer that automatically triggers a data-saving program. In this fashion, an operator is assured that an interruption from his or her typing will not be the cause of a computer mishap. This simple assurance is a soothing palliative to any office worker who has ever experienced loss of computer data. Such a data-saving mechanism is far more useful than a mounted clock or calendar.
In an alternate embodiment, a unit is provided for holding not only pens and pencils, but also all other paper handling instruments, such as scissors, Post-It.TM. slips, rulers, adhesive tape, high-lighters, markers, erasers, glue, correction fluid and tape, etc. The unit is affixed, via adhesives, screws, tape, or any other suitable method or means, to the side of a computer monitor, as opposed to the monitor screen itself, so as not to obscure the information being displayed on the monitor.